mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake O'Brien
| birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Indianapolis, Indiana | team = Integrated Fighting Academy | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 4 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jacob A. O'Brien (born September 25, 1984) is an American mixed martial arts fighter from Indianapolis, Indiana. O'Brien attended Franklin Central High School where he wrestled for four years, while earning IHSAA 215 lb. State Champion honors three years in a row from 2000-2003; holding a record of 125-4 over that time. O'Brien also attended Purdue University where he wrestled for two years, one year as starting heavyweight. He recorded a collegiant wrestling record of 14-18 his sophomore year. O'Brien entered MMA fighting as a heavyweight; he would later enter Ultimate Fighting Championship in the same division. O'Brien holds a notable win over Heath Herring, which he accomplished on UFC Fight Night live. O'Brien was defeated for the first time by Andrei Arlovski at UFC 82. On July 19, 2008 O'Brien tasted defeat for the second time as he lost to Cain Velasquez by TKO at UFC: Silva vs. Irvin. O'Brien later moved down to light heavyweight at UFC 94, where he defeated Christian Wellisch by Split Decision. His latest fight was against then-undefeated Jon "Bones" Jones at UFC 100. O'Brien lost via guillotine choke in the second round. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' |-align=center |March 13, 2010 | Win |13–3 | Toni Valtonen |FF 27 - Fight Festival 27 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Helsinki, Finland |-align=center |February 20, 2010 | Win |12–3 | Dave Hess |MMA Big Show - Triple Threat |Submission (Kimura) |2 |4:24 | Florence, Indiana, United States |-align=center |July 11, 2009 | Loss |11–3 | Jon Jones |UFC 100 |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |2 |2:43 | Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |-align=center |January 31, 2009 | Win |11–2 | Christian Wellisch |UFC 94: St. Pierre vs. Penn 2 |Decision (Split) |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |-align=center |July 19, 2008 | Loss |10–2 | Cain Velasquez |UFC: Silva vs. Irvin |TKO (Punches) |1 |2:02 | Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |-align=center |March 1, 2008 | Loss |10–1 | Andrei Arlovski |UFC 82: Pride of a Champion |TKO (Punches) |2 |4:17 | Columbus, Ohio, United States |-align=center |January 25, 2007 | Win |10–0 | Heath Herring |UFC Fight Night 8 |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Hollywood, Florida, United States |-align=center |November 18, 2006 | Win |9–0 | Josh Shockman |UFC 65: Bad Intentions |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | Sacramento, California, United States |-align=center |August 17, 2006 | Win |8–0 | Kristof Midoux |UFC Fight Night 6 |TKO (Referee Stoppage) |2 |0:52 | Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |-align=center |June 23, 2006 | Win |7–0 |Pat Harmon |UFL – United Fight League |TKO |1 | 3:46 | |-align=center |April 7, 2006 | Win |6–0 | Antoine Hayes |LOF – Legends of Fighting 6 |TKO |1 | | Indiana, United States |-align=center |March 17, 2006 | Win |5–0 | Jay White |WEC 19 |KO (Punch) |1 |0:14 | Lemoore, Nevada, United States |-align=center |January 20, 2006 | Win |4–0 | Johnathan Ivey |LOF – Legends of Fighting 4 |TKO |1 | | Indiana, United States |-align=center |January 7, 2006 | Win |3–0 | Anthony Ferguson |LOF – Revolution |TKO |1 | | Plainfield, Indiana, United States |-align=center |June 21, 2005 | Win |2–0 | Paul Bowers |IFC – Integrated Fighting Classic 3 |TKO |1 | | Indianapolis, Indiana, United States |-align=center |May 21, 2005 | Win |1–0 | Chris Clark |MT – Madtown Throwdown 3 |TKO (Referee Stoppage) |1 | | Madison, Wisconsin, United States |- External links *Official Site of Irish Jake * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:1984 births Category:Living people ja:ジェイク・オブライエン